Data packets can be monitored in an effort to gain valuable insight as to network traffic in association with mobile devices, or applications thereof. In particular, monitoring network traffic associated with mobile devices can provide application developers with information that can be used to optimize application performance and troubleshoot various issues that may arise in connection with the application. With extensive amounts of data transmitted between mobile devices and various servers, however, monitoring such network traffic can be time consuming and thereby reduce device efficiency.